howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Triple Stryke
The Triple Stryke is a new Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Race to The Edge. Description Displaying an ornery disposition from the time of their hatching, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas. With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle. History The Dragon Hunters had captured one. They forced Toothless to fight it in a arena. Physical Appearance The Triple Stryke is a stockily built dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's, and two legs. Much like the Night Fury, it has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, knotted tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion's. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which may also resemble a scorpion's. Abilities Triple Stinger Tails The Triple Stryke's three tails, when unbraided, each have a unique venom. The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with hallucinogens, and the third gives the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Strength and Combat The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons that have shown to be able to take on Toothless on the ground in small ring as being in Strike Class dragon. As it's able to grab the weight of Night Fury in the air by using its tails without any struggle. According to other man from Dragon Arena has stated this dragon is formidable to defeat many dragons under five minutes. Hide The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. Firepower Similar to the Armorwing, the Triple Stryke has bright fire that it uses to blind its opponents. Speed and Agility As a Strike Class Dragon is stated to be 20 as fast or near as fast as Night Fury. As it has flexible tails to grip on objects. With great agility it shows to fly upside down and flips. Intelligence Weaknesses It is very vain, which causes overconfidence, which can be its weak spot. Trivia * The Triple Stryke is the only strike class dragon to have venom or to be venomous. * Despite having three different types of venom in its tails, the Triple Stryke is listed having none on the official website. * The Triple Stryke appears to be a combination of a scorpion and a bat. * It is the only dragon to have pincers. * It is the only dragon in which part of its name is the same as its dragon class, though off by one letter. * It is the second dragon to have a stinger or more, with the first being the Speed Stinger. Gallery TripleStryke.jpg|Concept Art TripleStryke-2.jpg TS 1.png TS 2.png TS 3.png TS 4.png TS 5.png TS 6.png TS 7.png TS 8.png TS 11.png TS 9.png TS 10.png TS 12.png TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery2_wm.jpg TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery2.jpg TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery3_wm.jpg TripleStryke 3.png tumblr_o96oqyU6T61snz9alo1_1280.gif 13495328 10154051840495020 6355097609921550773 n.jpg 13507168_1193899117307835_2060644165968437181_n.png External Links Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Strike class Category:Medium dragons Category:Dragons with Venom